Aiming for the top
by ZandiiLii
Summary: AU in which some of the members are part of a rock-band. This will be SLASH and contain sexual situations, drinking and mentions of drug-use, thus the rating. Hotch/Reid SLASH, don't like, no use to read.
1. Joining the band

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any sort of profit from writing this._

_This is a AU in where some members of the CM team is in a rock-band. It will be Reid/Hotch SLASH and future chapters will contain sexual situations (thus the reason for the M-rating). I have also decided to alter the age-differences between the characters. _

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Joining the band**

"Fucking hell!"

"Hotch? What's going on?" Emily Prentiss asked as she walked into the space they rented as a rehearsal-place, only to see an enraged Aaron Hotchner.

"It's Elle. She's gone. Her key had been shoved under the door and her guitars are gone. Oh, and she left this." Aaron said, handing Emily a piece of paper.

It was a note from Elle Greenaway.

_I am leaving and I'm not coming back. I do realize this is inconvenient timing for you guys, and for that I apologize, but I can't stand this anymore. It's just no fun. Good luck._

_Sincerely  
- Elle _

When Emily handed back the note to Aaron he simply glared at it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the greatest drummer of all time, the amazing Derek Morgan has now… Hey, what's going on?" Derek Morgan had jus walked in.

"Elle" was Aarons only reply.

"Elle left. She took her stuff, left her key with a note saying she won't come back" Emily explained sourly.

"She left? Now at this incredibly horrible time? Does she realize we have a career-breaking gig coming up?" Derek asked chocked.

Aaron handed the note to Derek. What the hell were they going to do? They had managed to get a spot playing at a music-competition which was to take place in two weeks. The winners were to win free studio-time with one of the top producers in the music industry, Jason Gideon. For every aspiring musician or band this was like a dream come true. Their dream seemed to have been shattered instantly as they now were left without a guitarist.

"Hotch? Are you listening?" Derek asked, demanding Aaron's attention.

"Sorry. What did you say Derek?"

"I know your dark mind probably was thinking about how we're screwed or something along the lines. I was telling you guys that there might be hope. A few weeks ago Penelope, you know, my friend from across the hall, was telling me about this guy she knew. According to her he is supposed to be an incredible guitar player, but currently he's not in any band."

Aaron stared at Derek for a while.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Call your friend Derek! We really don't have any time to loose, the sooner we find someone the better! We don't even know if this guy actually is any good."

* * *

With a sigh Spencer Reid sat down in his room in the apartment he shared with a dingy guy called Jonathan. He knew Jonathan had all sorts of problems, from alcohol too drugs, but unfortunately Spencer couldn't afford his own place at this point. At the moment he was working at a local bookstore which wasn't paying much. From time to time he considered accepting the job-offers he received to be a professor, but even though at 21 he had managed to receive two PHD's his passion was music.

Spencer was a skilled guitar player, but he also played the piano well. He had just returned from selling yet another one of his guitars, all so he could afford rent and paying for his mother's care. He was now left with two electric guitars, an old Fender Telecaster his father had left behind when he left and his favorite, the black Gibson Les Paul. He had also kept an acoustic guitar, however the acoustic was a cheap non-existing brand. Spencer rarely played acoustic anyway.

Penelope Garcia had once asked him why he didn't sell the Telecaster that once belonged to his father, since Spencer didn't have any fond memories of the man. The truth is, as much as he hated that his father had left he couldn't sell the guitar. Also, it was very comfortable to use.

Spencer jumped slightly in surprise when his phone rang.

"Reid" he answered.

_"Well hello Boy Wonder!"_ Penelope Garcia said on the other end.

"Hi Pen" Spencer smiled.

_"Remember the friend I told you about, Derek Morgan?"_

"Yeah, the one playing drums for some rock band, right?"

_"That's the one! He just called me and told me their guitarist bailed, leaving them without a guitarist for an upcoming gig. I have told him about the genius guitar player that is my junior G-man and he asked me if he and his band could meet you!"_

"Meet me? They want me to play with them?" Spencer asked, feeling hopeful. He really did want to play with a band, but he didn't know too many musicians and he was too shy and socially awkward to try starting a band on his own. He had played a few gigs in the past, and standing on stage performing was no problem, on stage he felt comfortable and confident. Meeting new people however, always made him feel uneasy.

_"Well, they want to hear you play, but honestly sweetie, the way you handle your guitars I doubt they'll hesitate to ask you to join them."_

"I' not too worried about the playing bit" Spencer began, he knew was skilled. "But Pen… What if they don't like _me_?"

_"Oh honey, why would they not? They are all really nice people. At least meet with them? I know you want to play music, here you have a chance! Anyway, Derek said they would like to meet you right now!"_

"N-Now?" he asked, his voice suddenly unsteady as he felt a stream of nervousness flushing over him.

_"Yes, now. Text you the address, get your cute butt over there now! Garcia out!"_

A few seconds after the call ended Spencer got a text with an address. He took a few deep breaths before he stood up, grabbing his Gibson Les Paul and walked out.

* * *

Aaron watched Derek while the drummer was on the phone. He tried to figure out by the other man's expression if the guy would show up. When Derek's face lit up Aaron let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"He's on his way here!"

"Great!" Emily replied. "Do you know anything about him Der?"

"Not more than Baby Girl told me about him. He's young, 21 I believe she said. Apparently he's really smart and has a PHD or something. She also said he is incredibly talented musician. Now, she has a tendency to exaggerate from time to time, but she knows music so I think there might be hope. Oh, and she also mentioned that he is a bit awkward when it comes to meeting new people."

"Well, as long as he plays well we can work with anything" Aaron said. "At this point we do not have the luxury of being picky."

The others nodded in agreement.

"What's his name?"

"Umm… I honestly don't remember."

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Aaron who was standing closest went to open the door to their rehearsal-space. On the other side of the door stood a nervous looking young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes, carrying a guitar case.

"Uhm… Hi. I'm Reid… Ehm… Spencer Reid. I'm supposed to… I'm Penelope Garcia's friend" he stuttered.

Aaron stared at him for a few seconds. The guy had completely taken Aaron's breath away, he was almost stunningly beautiful.

"Oh, yeah. Hi" Aaron replied, his composure regained. "Welcome! I'm Aaron Hotchner, but most people call me Hotch. Come on in!"

As he stepped aside as Spencer nervously walked into the room only to be greeted buy a very excited Derek Morgan.

"Hey Kid! Guess you're Penelope's friend who is here to save our asses!" the drummer exclaimed.

"Kid?" Spencer mumbled, mostly to himself. "Yes I'm Pen's friend, and about 'saving your asses', as you so nicely put it, you can't be sure. You haven't heard me play" he continued.

"My Baby Girl knows her music, and she says you're incredible. I am Derek Morgan by the way, I play the drums."

* * *

Spencer felt surprisingly comfortable, even though he had only been at the bands rehearsal-space a few minutes. Derek seemed nice enough, but he hadn't been able to get a proper read on Hotch. The female had yet to speak.

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking Derek's offered hand.

"I am Emily Prentiss, I play base. You met our singer Hotch."

"Hi" Spencer replied shyly. "Uhm… I guess you want to hear me play?"

"Straight to the point, I like it!" Derek joked. "Sure kid, you can set up over here."

_"There he goes with the 'kid' again" _he thought, but decided not to say anything. He was used to nicknames; Penelope had about a dozen or so nicknames for him, but being called 'kid' made him feel like child.

"Holy shit! Is that a Gibson Les Paul?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Uhm… Yes?" Spencer replied looking up from plugging in his guitar.

"Damn! I'm impressed!" she smiled.

"Yeah…" he said awkwardly. "Should I… just start playing something?"

"Go ahead" Aaron said with a small smile.

Spencer took a deep breath before he started. As he hadn't been given any time to prepare, he decided to play a solo he had been working on. When he started to play all nervousness he had been feeling disappeared, this was his comfort zone.

After a while he stopped and looked up, only to meet three stunned faces.

"Damn kid, Baby Girl wasn't kidding. That was something all right!" Derek said. "Let's play something together, see how you sound playing with us?"

Spencer and the others nodded in response. _"This is good, if they want to try playing with me they can't hate my playing" _he thought. Being called 'kid' by Derek almost didn't bother him anymore either. The drummer was clearly about to stick with the nickname.

"You know 'Iron man'?" Emily asked.

"Sabbath? Sure."

* * *

"Alright, that was brilliant!" Emily said excitedly when they finished the song.

"No kidding, Spencer you are really talented!" Aaron said.

Spencer could do nothing but smile in response. They sat down at a small table and Aaron walked over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers, one for each of them. Spencer accepted the offered beverage even though he wasn't much of a beer-drinker.

"So, what happened to your last guitarist?" he asked the others.

"Gone" Aaron replied sourly.

"She just up and left. Took her stuff, left her key with a note saying she wanted out" Emily explained.

"No explanation to why?" Spencer asked.

"None whatsoever. Honestly though, she have been acting strange lately, always in a bad mood. Maybe we're better off. Horrible timing though" Derek replied.

"Oh yeah right, you're entering that competition, right?"

"We were. But as we now find ourselves without a guitarist nothing's certain" Derek sighed.

Spencer looked at the others. None of them had said anything about them wanting hi to join and he was too shy and awkward to ask.

"I think we could still compete" Aaron began, all eyes landing on him as he spoke. Spencer suddenly felt a twinge of hope. "If you join us Spencer, I think we'd still have a chance."

"Really?" Spencer asked weakly.

Derek and Emily beamed at Aaron's words.

"I guess that means welcome to Wicked Spirit! If you want in of course?"

"Yes!" Spencer beamed in response.

This had turned out great it would seem. The others seemed really friendly and Spencer had really enjoyed spending time with them. He reminded himself that he had to thank Penelope for suggesting him.

"Wonderful! With you joining this band has it all!" Morgan said.

"Huh? What do you mean Derek?" Emily asked with a slight frown.

"Tall, dark and handsome" he began, gesturing towards himself. "Quiet and mysterious" he continued, nodding towards Aaron. "Beautiful and slender, and Pretty Boy!" Derek finished.

"Hey, you forgot 'sexy'!" Emily exclaimed with mock hurt.

"Oh right, sorry. Tall, dark, handsome and sexy then!" Derek laughed as Emily threw a drumstick at him.

Spencer stared at the drummer. "Pretty Boy?" he asked.

"Well yes. You are our Pretty Boy!" Derek chuckled.

"You better get used to it Spencer, when he decides he likes giving someone nicknames they just keep coming." Aaron said with a small smile.

Spencer shrugged slightly and smiled.

"I understand your friendship with Pen" he said.

"How's that?"

"Well for one you both seem to like coming up with nicknames. I've heard her call you all sorts of nicknames and she has a lot of them for me too."

"That's my sweet-cheeks for ya alright!" Derek laughed; causing the other's in the room to laugh as well.

Spencer felt like this could turn out good. For the first time in a while he felt really good about himself.

* * *

_Alright, what'cha think? This is my first attempt at an AU-fic and reviews are loved!_

_I had a hard timing choosing a name for the band (this chapter was actually finished over a week ago)  
Since I didn't come up with anything good I decided to go with the name of a band I played in when I was younger. (We never made it out of the garage, quite honestly we were very bad)_

_Hugs and kisses  
-ZandiiLii_


	2. Moving

_I have not recently received the wonderful gift Criminal Minds would be. Unfortunately._

_First I'd like to thank you for the wonderful reviews! Second I'd like to apologize in the delay of posting this chapter. The delay is because of a (very wonderful) business-trip to Hungary last weekend. (Shame we weren't there to hunt Horntails. Yes I am a major Harry Potter nerd). Shortly after returning I got a bad cold combined with some sort of stomach flu, I've been out of it for nearly a week. I had everything I've written of this story on my computer at work so I couldn't access it._

_**TL,DR:**__ Thanks for reviews. No own. Delayed chapter due to traveling and illness._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Aiming for the top**

**Chapter two**

**Moving**

As soon as Spencer joined the band rehearsed almost daily. The guitarist learned their songs quickly and rehearsal was mostly spent on learning to work well together. Aaron hadn't spoken much to the younger man, but he got along very well with Derek. The two didn't seem to have that much in common other than their interest in music, but they had grown close very quickly. Emily got along very well with the new member as well.

Spencer was a little reserved towards Aaron, but he suspected that had to do with the fact that Aaron tried not to spend too much time with him. He was very attracted to the young guitarist, but since he didn't want to do anything stupid and scare him away Aaron chose to keep his distance for now.

Aaron had known he was gay since high school. He had broken up with his only ex-girlfriend Haley because of it. However, it was rare for Aaron to be attracted to a younger man. With his 21 years Spencer was six years younger than Aaron.

"Oh, hi Aaron… uhm, Hotch" a voice said from behind Aaron. He had been alone at their rehearsal space. The band hadn't made any plans to rehears today, but Aaron had stopped by to pick up some stuff he had left behind. "Should I call you Hotch or Aaron?" the voice continued.

As Aaron turned around he saw Spencer at the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"I have no preference. Whichever is fine" Aaron answered, shrugging his head slightly. He would probably prefer Spencer to call him 'Aaron', he loved the way his name sounded coming from the younger man's lips.

"I think I'll stick with Aaron then" the younger man said thoughtfully. "If that's alright?"

"It's fine" Aaron said with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

"Oh… I, um… I like to hang out here from time to time, when the apartment gets o crowded. Too play some guitar" he began. "Is that okay?" he continued nervously.

"It's fine Spencer. You are as big of a part of this band as the rest of us. I think all of us escape here from time to time."

"Oh, okay" Spencer said with a small smile. "Why are you here? If I can ask?"

"I came to pick up some stuff I left here, I was about to hang out for a while though. But if you want some privacy I can leave" Aaron said.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Unless you want to be alone?"

Aaron only shook his head. "I don't mind the company" he said as he walked over to the cupboards. "Drink?"

"Sure."

He poured two glasses of bourbon. They had learned quickly Spencer wasn't much of beer-drinker.

"Thanks" the younger man said as he was handed the glass.

"So…" Aaron began. "You said you came here because your apartment was too crowded? Girlfriend had a lot of friends over?" he asked innocently. The question caused the guitarist to choke slightly on his drink before coughing.

"Ehm, no, no girlfriend" the younger man began, blushing slightly. "Uh, I have this roommate, he brought a bunch of people over and they're practically having some sort of drug-heavy party."

"Drugs? He's a junkie?"

"Yeah, and I suspect dealer too" Spencer sighed. "I really can't stand the guy, but I can't really afford my own place right now. He is the reason why I keep both my guitars here though, I don't want to leave them around him."

"Dealer?" he asked the younger man alarmed. "Spencer, you shouldn't live with a guy like that, he would most certainly get you into trouble eventually!"

"Yeah well, like I said I can't afford my own place, so I'm stuck where I am. I don't really want to bother people either."

"Bother people? Listen to me, that guy would get you into trouble, you can't stay there. I would offer you to stay with me, but I don't really have the room at my place. But you should talk to Derek, I know he has a spare room."

"Aaron, I don't want to be a bother" Spencer mumbled.

"I'll ask. Your friend lives in the same building, right? She probably wouldn't mind having you close. I'm calling Derek."

Spencer began to protest again, but Aaron only glared at him as he picked up his iPhone to call Derek.

_"Derek Morgan"_

"Hey Derek!"

"_Hi Hotch, what's up?"_

"I'll just get to the point. I am talking to Spencer and he just informed me about the scumbag drug-dealing roommate."

_"Drug dealer? He mentioned the guy was shady, but he never said anything about drugs!"_

Aaron wasn't surprised, it seemed like a sort of thing the guitarist would keep to himself.

"Yeah well, that's the situation. I really don't think he should be living there…"

_"Agreed Hotch! That guy could get him into deep trouble."_

"Yeah. Well, I remembered you have a spare room? I would have him stay with me but…"

_"In that tiny place you call apartment? Hotch, you barely fit there. No, he can move in here. I'm sure Baby Girl will be thrilled about having her Boy Wonder nearby."_

"Boy Wonder?" Aaron asked, causing the younger man to blush again and Aaron to chuckle.

"_A nickname of hers. Is he ready to move today? I'm not up to much at the moment."_

"Hold on Derek!" Aaron said before turning to Spencer. "Spencer, you're staying with Morgan. We are moving you there straight away. Do you have a lot of stuff? Maybe we should rent a car? Or would my SUV be enough?"

"Not really. The furniture is not mine, it was in the apartment. Just some clothes and books. I have a most of my stuff put away in storage. I think the SUV should have enough room."

"Derek, the room, is it furnished?" Aaron asked into the phone.

_"Sure is! So, moving stuff now?"_

"Yeah sure, let's move his stuff right now" Aaron said with a small confrming nod from Spencer.

"_Alright! Come pick me up! I'll ask Penelope to help out too! See you soon!"_Derek said, before hanging up.

Aaron put the phone away and looked at the younger man who was staring at him slightly awed.

"Let's go Spence, we're picking up Derek and your friend Penelope to pack up your stuff!

* * *

_"What did he just call me? No one ever calls me 'Spence'!" _Spencer thought as Aaron spoke. He also noted that he didn't mind.

"We're doing this now?" he asked.

"Damn straight we're doing this now! The guy is a drug dealer and probably steals from you, you shouldn't be there. Derek has an available room and some free time. Let's go!"

Spencer shrugged slightly but followed the singer out the door. When they arrived at the building where both Derek and Penelope lived said two people where standing outside, waiting for them. Penelope was as usual wearing a very colorful outfit.

"That's the friend you and Derek have in common?" Aaron asked sounding surprised.

Spencer couldn't help but to smile. He was very fond of Penelope, she was his closest friend.

"Yes, that would be Penelope Garcia."

"Colorful" was the only thing Aaron said in response, causing Spencer to frown. "Nothing bad Spence, just when I found out you and Derek had a friend in common I did not suspect… Well, all that color" the older man quickly added.

Spencer chuckled, but couldn't help but to notice the older man had once again called him 'Spence'. They pulled over to let the pair that had been waiting for them step into the car. Penelope however opened the door to the passenger side where Spencer was sitting.

"Junior G-man!" Penelope exclaimed happily, placing a big kiss on Spencer cheek and gave him a big hug. "It's been too long!"

"Hi Pen" Spencer smiled, feeling a little flushed. "We saw each other three days ago, it's not been that long" he added.

"Aaw, come on Doctor, you know I'd prefer to see you everyday!" she said cheerfully as she got into the backseat. "I guess with you moving in across the hall from me mean I can!"

"Hold on, does this mean you'll randomly stop by more than you already do Mama? Maybe I didn't think this through" Derek said jokingly.

"You know it Chocolate God of thunder!"

Spencer frowned again at Derek's words.

"Derek, I don't have too…"

"Joking, Pretty Boy. That room is no use for me, since I moved in it's been in use twice, both times because momma was visiting, which doesn't happen often. Besides, I don't mind the company."

"You sure Derek? I really don't want to bother anyone."

"Yes I'm sure. After what Aaron and Penelope have told me about the guy you live with the more I want you out of there. Not taking no for an answer here kid!"

Spencer felt slightly more at ease. He turned his head to watch Aaron who hadn't spoken in a while. The singer had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Penny for your thought?" Spencer asked him.

"I was just thinking…" he began, glancing in the rearview mirror at the pair in the backseat who were babbling away. "I don't get you Spencer."

Spencer crooked his head and watched the man, waiting for him to continue.

"How so?" he asked when Aaron didn't speak.

"Just… Well, you have friends who really seem t care deeply for you and still you're worried about being a bother. You have all these degrees, I mean you're a Doctor for god's sake, and an incredibly talented guitarist, but still you withdraw yourself from the world. I don't understand why."

Spencer felt the frown return to his face. He wasn't sure how to take Aaron's words.

"Well… I'm socially awkward" he stated. Aaron laughed a little at his words.

"That you are. I am glad you joined the band though Spence" the singer said.

The slight anxiousness Aaron's words had brought disappeared at the term of endearment.

Spencer, Aaron, Derek and Garcia spent a few hours packing up Spencer's stud and loading it into Aarons SUV. Most of his belongings were clothes and books. Derek had joked that he had a small library. Spencer only laughed at this as most of his books were put away in storage since he couldn't fit it all in the room he had been living in. Jonathan seemed pleased that he was moving out.

It took about an hour for all of them to move Spencer's stuff into Derek's apartment. The spare room was almost twice as large as the room at Jonathan's place. Happily Spencer realized that the stuff he had in storage would fit in here too. This would save him some money.

"Boy wonder, everything you have stored elsewhere would probably fit in here too" Penelope said as if reading Spencer's mind.

"I was just thinking the same thing" he smiled in response.

"Alright, then let's go get it" Aaron said.

"Me and Derek can start unpacking. If that's alright?" Penelope asked.

"Uhm, yeah. You don't have too though."

"It's not like we're busy elsewhere" Derek grinned.

"Okay, if you don't mind" Spencer mumbled, causing everyone in the room to laugh at him.

"Then it's settled! Let's go Spencer!"

* * *

"Aaron?" the young guitarist asked after giving him some instructions as to where to drive.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"I was… I was w-wondering why… Well, why you call me S-Spence…?" the younger man stuttered uncomfortably.

Aaron frowned. He hadn't realized he'd called him that.

"I don't know…" he began, shrugging his head. "I hadn't realized I did. Does it bother you?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. It's just, well, nobody have called me 'Spence' before" he replied.

Aaron glanced at the man in the passenger seat as said man continued to give him directions. He wondered why the young man seemed so nervous and shy. For now he decided he shouldn't ask, though it seemed like the guitarist had few people to rely on. Aaron made a mental note that he would always listen if Spencer ever needed to talk.

When they arrived Spencer unlocked the door to a small storage unit. It didn't have much in it. He walked over to a box and groaned as he picked it up. It was heavy.

"More books?" he asked.

"Yeah" Spencer answered, blushing. "I like to read."

"So I would assume" Aaron chuckled. "What was it, 10.000 words a minute?"

"20.000 actually" the doctor corrected. "I also remember everything I read due to my…"

"Eidetic memory, yeah, I remember" Aaron interrupted.

Spencer smiled and the pair continued to load boxes into Aaron's car.

* * *

_And that is the end of chapter two! Currently writing chapter four and will hopefully manage to post chapter three during the week. Please let me know if you think the story is moving along too slow, I do realize not too much has happened yet. (My plan right now is to describe the evolution of Spencer and Aaron's relationship, but as I said, please let me know if I'm boring you) ;)_

_If you have some time to spare, I love reviews! *hint*_

_Hugs and kisses!_

_-Zandii_


	3. Maybe you're special

_Do not own criminal minds._

_Warning:masturbation. Nothing very graphic though._

_Edited to fix grammatical errors_

* * *

**Aiming for the top **

**Chapter three**

**Maybe you're special**

Spencer sighed as he sat down in the couch in Derek's living room. They had spent the entire afternoon moving all his belongings and organizing his new room. He did however have to re-organize his books, but was too tired to do so now. Derek and he had agreed that Spencer were to pay half the rent, which surprisingly was less than he had paid to live at Jonathan's.

Derek walked into the room, handed Spencer a cup of coffee with plenty of sugar, before sitting down on the couch too. Spencer sipped the coffee, surprised that it actually tasted the way he liked it. Content he leaned back further on the couch.

"I got it right?" Derek asked.

"Mhmm" Spencer replied.

"Good" Derek chuckled. "Just so you know you will have to cover the sugar-expenses" the drummer added jokingly.

"Anything for my coffee. Have to have some kind of an addiction as a 'rock star', right?" he joked.

Morgan laughed. "Better coffee than alcohol and drugs. Although, I would call what you drink liquid sugar, not coffee."

"Whatever" Spencer mumbled. "Hey Derek?" he asked after a pause.

"Yeah Pretty Boy?"

"I just… wanted to thank you. You know, for letting me stay here."

"No problem kid. I really don't mind the company. Besides, at least now someone can be sure you won't be killed or something" Derek answered lightly.

"Yeah well I still really appreciate it. You haven't known me that long and I would never expect you to…"

"Honestly, I don't see you expecting anyone to do anything, much less ask something like this from someone" Derek interrupted with a smile. "And it doesn't matter that I haven't known you for all that long, it's rare for me to get along this well with people."

"Even with Emily and Aaron?"

"Yeah, even with them it took some time for us to learn to get along this well" the dark skinned drummer answered. "Wait, he lets you call him Aaron?"

"Yes..?" Spencer replied nervously. "Why, is that bad?"

"No, not what I meant! It's just; very few people get to address Hotch as 'Aaron'. I called him Aaron once, but the guy instantly corrected me and asked me to call him Hotch."

They sat in silence for a while Spencer processed what Derek had told him. He wondered why Aaron let him call him by his given name but not the others, which he had known longer. It was strange to him. He also wondered why it came so easily for the older man to call him 'Spence' when no one else did.

"Why though?" he asked Derek.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think he let's me call him 'Aaron' when you guys don't get to?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe you're special" Derek said with a grin as he got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed. G'night Doc" the drummer continued before walking to his bedroom.

_"Special? What's that supposed to mean?"_ Spencer thought as he too walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Aaron sat on his couch and thought about the day. He was happy that they convinced Spencer to move in with Derek. As soon as Aaron had found out more about the guy Spencer lived with he wanted the younger man out of there.

It had not taken long for Aaron to realize that he was interested in Spencer. The fact that the younger man took his breath away the first time he ever saw him should have been enough of a clue. Because of his feelings he had decided to distance himself from Spencer, but he now knew that would be impossible. Everything about the man mesmerized Aaron. His skill as a musician, the brains, the shyness and awkwardness was all something he quickly grew fond of. Not to mention those stunning hazel eyes, lean figure and long, delicate hands. He loved to watch those hands roaming over his guitar as the genius played.

When he pictured the young man's hands roaming over a guitar Aaron's mind began to drift. He thought about how those hands would feel on his naked skin, how the doctors lips would feel against his. He imagined Spencer's tongue against his. These thoughts were incredibly arousing and suddenly there wasn't enough room in his pants.

Part of him knew he shouldn't think about his band-member this way, but Aaron couldn't stop it. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants before he began stroking his arousal through his boxers. This wasn't enough. Aaron pulled his pants and boxers down freeing his erection, pre-cum already seeping out.

He slowly began to stroke his now naked length. This would not last long. Soon he had picked up his pace. Aaron thought of Spencer. Spencer's eyes, Spencer's lips, Spencer's graceful hands.

"Ahh, fuck, Spenceer!" he moaned loudly as the familiar sensation of completion fell upon him. Aaron came, spilling his seed all over his hand and stomach.

The next day it was once again time for the band to rehears. The competition was only nine days away and the excitement was obvious in all of them.

"So Spencer moved in with Derek?" Emily asked him. The guitarist and the drummer had yet to show up.

"Yup. The guy Spencer lived with was beyond creepy" Aaron replied. "We spent most of yesterday moving his stuff, most of which was books."

"Doesn't surprise me to be honest. Have you seen the guy read? His speed is incredible" Emily laughed.

"You weren't kidding Em!" a voice behind Aaron said. "He was reading on the way over here, I swear the kid finished half the book during the 20 minute drive!"

Derek and Spencer had arrived. Aaron felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach he now associated with the young guitarist. His mind drifted to the previous night and his fantasies about the man and he had to suppress a blush from spreading.

"Only a third of the book actually Derek" Spencer said casually. "Hey guys" he added, giving Aaron and Emily a warm smile.

"A third of a book this thick" Derek teased, holding up his hands showing a large gap between two fingers to indicate the thickness of the book.

"Did we come here to discuss my reading habits or to rehears?"

The rehearsal went well. The band had now agreed on the two songs to perform at the competition. Aaron and Emily had written the lyrics together and most of the music had been written by Emily and Derek. Spencer had made some suggestions adding his own style to the songs which made them even better.

Aaron had come to realize that Elle decided to leave had been a blessing. She was a good guitarist, but she didn't come close to Spencer's level. Never had Aaron met such a skilled guitarist.

It had become early evening when they decided today's rehearsal was over. Emily and Derek had left to buy some beer and Aaron sat with Spencer at the small table. They were enjoying some bourbon.

"Aaron?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"I was talking to Derek yesterday…" the guitarist began. "He told me that you usually prefer people to call you Hotch…"

"And?" Aaron asked when Spencer didn't continue.

"… and I was wondering… well, w-why you're okay with me calling you 'Aaron'?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow and thought about how to answer the other man's question. 'Because I like the way it sounds when spoken by your voice' didn't seem like an appropriate answer.

"Not sure" he said instead. "I just don't mind."

Spencer didn't seem satisfied, but he dropped it.

"Did you know that using surnames as nicknames usually is to separate two people with the same given name? It's fairly unusual that the use of a surname as a nickname goes beyond a specific group of peers" Spencer rambled.

Aaron raised his eyebrow slightly. The young man tended to ramble from time o time. Derek seemed to be bothered by it, but Aaron kind of liked it.

"Sorry…" he mumbled

"No need to apologize Spence, I don't mind your rambling" Aaron laughed. Spencer blushed, but smiled.

The smile caused the familiar butterflies to return to Aaron's stomach. His feelings for the young man seemed to grow by the hour, it was driving him crazy.

* * *

Spencer felt good. The rehearsals were going well and the band played really good together. They had even changed the music to accommodate Spencer's suggestions and he felt really comfortable playing the songs. They had chosen two songs to perform at the competition.

He was however unsure about Aaron. It was a little confusing to Spencer that he singer allowed him to call him 'Aaron' when the others didn't. The fact that he felt confused bothered him; he wasn't used to the feeling. It all became more frustrating after Derek had made the 'maybe it's because you're special' comment. It made Spencer unsure as to where he had Aaron.

Aaron's actions confused him too. Sometimes the man seemed to distance himself and other times he joked around and talked with Spencer. If he didn't know better he would think Aaron might have some sort of interest in him. He snorted aloud at the thought, there was no way the singer was interested in him. Was he even gay? Spencer didn't know.

He considered himself as bisexual, but didn't have that much experience with either sex. However Spencer had noticed he over all seemed to be more attracted to men. Aaron was very attractive, but he didn't allow himself to think about it. The man was in his band, Spencer was afraid that if he let himself think about his attraction towards the older man it might ruin their dynamic which could affect the band. He didn't want that, Spencer loved playing with the others.

This was the main reason Derek's comment frustrated him. Part of him wanted to give in and admit to himself that he was attracted to Aaron. That night the handsome singer managed to nestle his way into Spencer's dreams. The dreams weren't too exciting, but when he woke up the next morning he felt more confused and frustrated than before. He couldn't let go of the confusion he felt from the fact that Aaron allowed him and nobody else in the band to address him with his given name. The fact that the older man's behavior seemed erratic didn't help.

Spencer thought back to an internship he had while still at school. During the short time he had been enrolled in the FBI-academy he had studied behavior. This however didn't seem to help in this current situation.

Spencer didn't like feeling confused.

* * *

_End of chapter three!_  
_I love reviews!_

_Hugs and kisses_  
_- Zandii_


	4. Confessions

_I do not own Criminal Minds._

_Thank you for the response for chapter three! Here I give you chapter four. Here you will get to know the reason why Garcia calls Reid 'Junior G-man' even though he clearly doesn't work for the government. You will also get to know how the pair met!_

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Confessions**

"Hey Pretty Boy?" Derek suddenly asked.

The band had taken a lunch-break from today's rehearsal. Aaron, who had been lost in thought, snapped his attention back towards the others at the table.

"Yes?" the young guitarist replied.

"I was just wondering, Baby Girl never told me how you met. There has to be a story there, tell us?" the drummer asked.

Aaron listened closely, he too had been curios to know how the two became friends, they seemed so different.

"It's not a very excited story…" Spencer began with an uncertain expression.

"Aw, come on Spence, tell the story!" Aaron said with half a smile.

Spencer looked at him for a few seconds. Aaron felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach as their eyes locked.

"Okay then" the guitarist answered after a pause.

* * *

After finishing his criminology studies Spencer had enrolled in the FBI-academy. His time there had been short as he quickly realized it didn't feel quite right. One day though he had visited the Behavioral Analysis Unit, or the BAU, this had changed his life.

_Flashback_

_Excited but slightly nervous Spencer walked into the BAU along with five others from the academy. They were greeted by none other than the David Rossi, senior profiler and successful author. Instantly Spencer had a lot of questions about profiling and working at the BAU in general. The rest of the group however all looked very annoyed as Spencer started asking questions. He decided to try to get a moment to speak with the profiler alone._

_Rossi lead them into a room with a lot of computers. In the center of the room sat a blonde woman with a very colorful outfit. Instantly Spencer was intrigued, this woman did not look like she was working for the FBI._

_"Well hello there Mr. author-man! What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Introducing me to your new minions?" the woman said._

_'Minions? Who was this women?' Spencer had thought._

_"Ah, Garcia, my 'minions', as you so nicely put it, are all from the academy here for a tour. Trainees, this here is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia" the profiler explained._

_"Well hello potentially junior profilers! Welcome to my lair!" Penelope said happily._

_She then continued to explain how she helped Rossi's team during cases followed by Rossi ending the visit about an hour later. Spencer had quickly taken the opportunity to ask Rossi his questions as soon as he got the profiler alone. Even though he seemed a bit annoyed by the end Spencer had received his answers. These answers however made him doubt even more that he actually wanted to work with the FBI. The academy hadn't been what he thought it would._

_Consumed by his thoughts Spencer walked towards the elevators. The rest of the trainees were long gone. He did not notice the person standing by the elevators and walked straight into her. Moments later he found himself on the floor._

_"Oh my, are you okay?" a worried voice asked him. The voice belonged to Penelope Garcia, the technical analyst from before._

_"Uhm… Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right" Spencer replied awkwardly as he allowed her to help him up from the floor. _

_"You sure sweetie?"_

_Slightly confused by the sudden term of endearment from a woman he didn't know he nodded in response._

_"Good. Enjoyed the visit?"_

_"Yes, it was quite interesting. Never would have thought I'd meet David Rossi!" _

_"The man is something all right" Penelope smiled in response. "Hey, I was just about to go grab a cup of coffee before heading home, would you like to join me? Might comfort you after ending up on the floor."_

_Spencer thought this over for a moment. Part of him was cautious; people usually didn't want to be in his presence for too long. However this woman seemed to be very nice and he was intrigued by her. He had also missed three of his usual cups of the day. _

_"Sure, why not" he replied. _

_"Excellent! Now follow me!" she replied before happily._

_They soon arrived at a nearby coffee place and sat down after placing their orders. Penelope had babbled happily about anything and everything during the short walk. She had now begun asking Spencer questions about him. As their orders arrived Spencer had already told him about his PHD's, eidetic memory and reading abilities. Somehow he felt very comfortable talking to this woman._

_"Whow, like sugar do you?" she asked jokingly as Spencer poured his usual amount of sugar into his coffee._

_"Tastes better" he answered with a shrug._

_"I will have to warn the FBI about you, Junior G-man, and your sugar addiction" she joked._

_The sugar comment didn't grab his attention. The nickname however, did._

_"Junior G-man?" he asked confused._

_"Junior Government man" she explained with a smile. "You know, for when you finish the academy and join the big boys!"_

_Spencer raised his eyebrow. Once again thoughts about how it might have been a mistake to join the FBI consumed him. He really wasn't sure he'd enjoy this line of work. Penelope, of course, caught on to this quickly. The talked for hours. Three cups of coffee and a new friend later Spencer returned to his apartment._

_End flashback_

"… so after talking to Pen I got the courage to quit the academy a month later. About six months later she quit the BAU after big changes in the team she was working with." Spencer finished.

"Wow Pretty Boy, I had no idea you have been in the FBI academy!" Derek said.

"I find it more surprising that Penelope was working for the FBI" Emily said, having met the woman a few days earlier. "How did she end up there?"

"She still works for the FBI, just not the BAU" Derek corrected.

"The FBI hired her because of her hacking abilities. They figured she'd me more use working for the bureau than in prison" Spencer grinned. "After quitting the BAU her work hours aren't as crazy anymore and she seems to be happier."

"This also explains the nickname. I have to admit I was confused by it" Aaron said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yeah well. She loves nicknames. Never before had I received a nickname this shortly after meeting someone. Until I joined this band, that is."

"Huh?" Emily asked confused.

"Emily, you can't have missed the fact that most of the time Derek calls Spence 'Pretty Boy'?" Aaron asked, amused.

The base player and drummer watched the singer with surprise. Spencer assumed they had caught up on Aaron calling him 'Spence' and blushed slightly.

"Oh. I guess I'm so used to it by now that I don't notice anymore" Emily said after a pause.

* * *

Aaron didn't know what to do. Up until now he had managed not to call the attractive guitarist 'Spence' in front of other people. After talking to the man more and spending more time alone with him he called the young man 'Spence' more often than he addressed him as 'Spencer'.

When they finished today's rehearsal Emily lingered. Aaron suspected she would confront him about his earlier slip-up since she was waiting for the other two members of the band to leave.

"Hotch?" she asked when the door closed behind Spencer and Derek.

"Yes Emily?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. He had clearly failed.

"You know what I mean. 'Spence'? I've never heard you nickname anyone! I mean, you don't even call me 'Em' even though most people do. Explain!" she demanded.

Aaron sighed. He had never been able to hide anything from Emily, the base player seemed to able to read him as an open book.

"I really don't know. One day the nickname slipped out without me thinking. Really don't know why."

"Hotch, you can do better than that. You want to know what I think? I think you're into him."

Of course she would know. She always knows. When Aaron didn't respond instantly Emily made an impatient sound.

"Yes Emily, okay? I like him. I've tried not to, but no matter what I do I fall for him more!" Aaron all but yelled.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. How could I? Have you met the guy? He's the definition of awkward. I will not be the reason we loose a second guitarist in a short time. If I told him he would run."

He felt Emily watching him, but refused to look up at her. Aaron did not want her to see his less-than stoic expression. As always though, Emily knows everything and walks up to Aaron and wraps her arms tightly around the singer.

* * *

Penelope had come over to visit Spencer and Derek after the end of today's rehearsals. She had brought Chinese take-out and wine. Derek and Penelope were currently laughing at Spencer's failed attempts to use chopsticks to eat.

"Stop laughing! These things are stupid!" he groaned impatiently.

"It's not that hard Boy Wonder!"

"But it is!" Spencer whined. "Why Chinese food comes with chopsticks at all I don't understand. Did you know that the use of forks pre-dates the use of chopsticks in Chinese culture? Forks have even been found in tombs from the Shang-dynasty."

His statement of useless facts about forks caused to two to laugh even harder. Spencer shrugged and walked to the kitchen to grab a fork, wanting to get dinner somehow.

When they had finished the meal the trio sat down in the coach, each with a glass of wine.

"Hey Doc, I have a question" Derek said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What's the deal with you and Hotch?"

The question about the handsome singer instantly brought a blush to Spencer's face. Like so many times before he damned his fair skin.

"Oooh, you have a crush on handsome singer-man?" Penelope cooed excitedly.

"Crush… So that does mean you're into guys!" Derek grinned smugly.

"He hasn't told you Chocolate Adonis? He usually doesn't hide it."

"Never came up I guess. So you like Hotch?"

Spencer had watched the exchange between the others, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Part of him knew he could trust Derek but at the same time he felt that letting him know how he feels still might affect the band's dynamic. Since Penelope was there however Spencer knew there was no way she was going to drop this conversation without an answer.

"First Derek…" Spencer began hesitantly. "I am bisexual, though I tend to be attracted to men more often than women. Pen, I never meant to hide it from him, but like he said, it never came up."

His words were followed by an intense silence. The other two in the room watched him expectantly.

"Boy wonder, you know I won't drop this" Penelope said after a while.

"I know Pen" Spencer sighed. "Fine. Yes, I might have a crush on Aaron. But Derek, you can't tell him! This will certainly affect the dynamic of the band! Hell, he might even hate me for it! I have no idea how he would take the news of my sexuality."

"Pretty boy…" Derek began. "Hotch he's… He won't hate you for you for being bisexual. I know this for sure."

Derek spoke as he changed direction of what he was going to say mid sentence. Spencer decided not to mention it however. He heard the truth I Derek's voice and felt slightly better.

He knew Aaron would find out eventually. Spencer sat back on the coach, hoping that Aaron wouldn't dislike him too much when that day comes.

* * *

_End of chapter four! Next chapter is processing nicely. It is time for the competition!_

_Review? _

_Hugs and kisses  
- Zandii_


	5. Competition

_Yeah yeah, no own. Piss off._

_It's competition time! I apologize for the delay in this chapter, I got the flu (again) and really did not have the energy to do anything._

* * *

**Aiming for the top**

**Chapter five**

**Competition**

Time flew by and suddenly it was the evening before the big competition. During the week before everyone in the band had become more and more nervous. What was surprising to Aaron was that Spencer seemed calmer than the others about performing. The band was currently looking over the order the bands where to perform and had gotten to know they were going up second to last.

"Spencer, do you know any statistics about winning from the order one performs?" Emily asked the young guitarist nervously. They all knew by now Spencer enjoyed statistics.

"Well, people have tried to put together stats about that. However all the 'studies', if one could even call them that, are completely inaccurate. In the end it comes down to talent. Most of the time in competitions the running order is selected at random. This means doing studies on the subject would be pointless."

"Forget I asked" Emily mumbled in response.

"Hey kid, how come you seem so calm? The rest of us are nervous wrecks! Well, myself and Em anyway" Derek asked.

"I feel confident on stage. Not as awkward as I do off-stage talking to people I don't know" Spencer shrugged.

"Good thing someone else has their nerves in check" Aaron joked. The truth was he was nervous as hell, but he had become good at hiding his emotions over the years. "Anyway guys, I think we all should go home and try to get some rest. We need to be at our best tomorrow!"

* * *

When the day of the competition arrived Spencer was excited. Sure, there were some nerves there, but he figured that was good. He suspected however that his nerves might get the better of him while waiting for the result. For now Spencer decided to focus on the excitement. He loved performing.

"Derek? We should get going!" he called for the drummer.

"I'm coming… Shit Spencer, how can you look so relaxed? I'm nervous as fuck!"

Spencer only shrugged before grabbing his travelling-mug filled with coffee and headed for the door. They drove in silence. When they arrived Aaron and Emily was waiting for them. Penelope would arrive later, but all the competing bands had to be there a few hours before the competition began. It was to be held at an outdoor stage with tents serving drinks and snacks for the audience.

After greeting the singer and base-player the walked to the indoor backstage area and the first thing they saw was an open bar. There were plenty of people, some off the really drunk. Spencer frowned at the sight; he had never understood the reason to drink much before performing. Sure a drink or two to calm the nerves was fine, but actually getting drunk seemed stupid and pointless to him.

The other members of the band all decided to grab a drink before, but they had all agreed on never performing drunk as this negatively affected their playing. A few rehearsals had proven this. Time flew by and suddenly it was time for the competition to begin. Penelope had stopped by a few minutes ago to wish them good luck before leaving to stand in the audience supporting them.

Spencer and Aaron decided to watch the other bands playing. Emily and Derek decided against it. Some of the bands were really good and suddenly Spencer felt nervous. When a band called Avantasia played he shivered. This band was incredible.

Aaron seemed to have noticed.

"Nervous Spence?" the singer asked him.

"Yeah" was his only response.

"Me too" Aaron stated.

"Really? You seem so… well, put together."

"I guess" the older man chuckled. "You do too. The other two however, does not. They will be fine once we get started though."

Spencer smiled slightly in response.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the host suddenly said. This was it, they were up next. "We are down to the two last bands! Next band on stage is called Wicked Spirit! They almost thought they wouldn't make the competition due to some issues with their former guitarist, but here they are! I heard them sound check earlier, and to everyone that might think they're at a disadvantage because of this, think again! Wicked Spirit everyone!" the host continued before walking off the stage.

Spencer took a deep breath and glanced around at the others. They all seemed more determined than nervous by now. The audience cheered loudly when they walked on stage and Spencer couldn't help to grin.

He took grabbed his telecaster and took his place at Aaron's right.

"Hello everyone!" Aaron said into his microphone, causing the audience to cheer again. The singer also had a huge grin on his face. Spencer felt his stomach flutter at the sight. "We are Wicked Spirit and our first song is called Nomadic!

With a quick hand cruising over the guitar Spencer started the song with Derek on drums mere seconds later. At least they started off with good timing. Soon Aaron started singing.

_I guess it's time to make it easier on ourselves,  
is it time to let our feeling have their ways?  
I know this time I won't do anything at all  
this time I'll let the fire burn out of control_

I get a feeling I can make it on my own  
like it's meant to be my kingdom and my throne  
but I can only make it last a little more  
if I'd only let that fire burn out of control

Spencer was amazed. The singer seemed to be completely in his comfort zone. This man belonged on stage, at the center of attention. __

So c'mon now!  
Nomadic you, nomadic me. I'm walking on my knees  
Nomadic you, nomadic me. a lot of things to see  
I got a ticket for a nowhere ride,  
everyday I've been a bit outside  
Nomadic you

When the singer finished the first chorus he was in complete control. The audience seemed to follow every move the singer made. __

We're so not related I'm so scared of heights  
That's why I never learned to walk into the lights  
I know it's time to say again you'll never send me back  
now it's history, but the fire burned out of control

_So c'mon now!  
Nomadic you, nomadic me. I'm walking on my knees  
Nomadic you, nomadic me. a lot of things to see  
I got a ticket for a nowhere ride,  
everyday I've been a bit outside  
Nomadic you_

_Like if I was just nobody  
would I still be such a mess  
if I would I'd never confess  
And there's you with all your sorrows  
all those tears behind blackened eyes  
you hide behind your fake disguise_

Now it was Spencer's turn. This was certainly the guitarist favorite part of the song. It was time for his solo. When he began the solo he felt in control. He didn't care that all these people were watching him. This was, he realized, why he loved performing. He got to feel in complete control even though people were paying attention to him.

_So c'mon now!  
Nomadic you, nomadic me. I'm walking on my knees  
Nomadic you, nomadic me. A lot of things to see  
I got a ticket for a nowhere ride,  
everyday I've been a bit outside  
nomadic you_

_I'm walking on my knees  
A lot of things too see_

_I got a ticket for a nowhere ride  
Everyday I've been a bit outside_

_Nomadic you_

They finished the song and people were cheering. Spencer wondered why people felt the need to use drugs; this was most definitely the most incredible rush he could imagine.

* * *

Aaron had backed up slightly when it was time for Spencer's solo. He had to struggle to not simply stand and stare as the object of his affection played, even though he was amazed. It was no longer surprising to Aaron why Spencer had been less nervous than the others before the gig; it was obvious Spencer was in his comfort-zone.

All too soon, in Aaron's opinion, the solo was over. When the song was over the audience cheered and yelled. They beamed at each other and Aaron thanked the crowd before introducing their second song.

After wrapping up the second song the band walked off the stage. Aaron couldn't contain himself, and as soon as the guitarist was near him he pulled the younger man into a tight embrace. Spencer seemed slightly alarmed and stiffened. Aaron instantly felt worried and was about to release him when Spencer's arms wrapped around him with an unsure motion. The smaller body in his arms relaxed slightly.

Too quickly the hug ended. He smiled at Spencer who returned his smile with some uncertainty, although his expression happy in general. Suddenly feeling self-conscious Aaron gave the other two members of the band a hug too. Both looked surprised, it was rare for the singer to initiate hugs.

They walked over to a table and sat down after a short stop at the open bar, too full of adrenalin and nerves to watch the remaining band perform. Derek and Emily quickly enrolled in conversation with musicians from other bands. Aaron leaned back on his chair and watched the young guitarist.

"You looked great up there Spence!"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess. Thanks, you too" the guitarist replied.

"Really Spence, you looked incredible! Completely blew everyone away with those solos" Aaron said with a smile. "You seemed comfortable."

"Yeah well… I do feel comfortable and confident on stage. Quite the opposite of how I feel otherwise" Spencer said with a weak smile.

Aaron remained silent for a while as he watched the younger man. He couldn't understand why someone as incredible as Spencer Reid was so awkward and shy. With a small shrug Aaron decided not to bring it up.

"Nervous about the result?" he asked instead.

"Yes aren't you?"

"Sure. There are some pretty great musicians here today. I also know we played better than ever today. Hopefully that's enough."

The younger of the two merely nodded in response before he leaned back on his chair.

"Boy Wonder! Chocolate Adonis!" a loud voice suddenly yelled from behind Aaron. He watched as Penelope Garcia dragged Spencer to his feet and into a tight embrace.

"Pen… Breathing!" the young guitarist managed to say with a choked voice.

"Oh hush you!" the eccentric blonde said before releasing him to move on to Derek. "You guys were incredible! By far the best!"

"Thank you Baby Girl! Although I think you are biased. Shame you aren't the one making the final decision" the drummer joked.

"Oh what would be the fun in that? No point in you competing if I made the decisions!"

Aaron laughed along with the other at the blonde woman's words. Following Penelope's arrival they enrolled in light conversation about random subjects.

"Aaron? You okay?" Spencer asked after a while when he noticed Aaron hadn't spoken for some time.

"I think I need some air" he replied. His thoughts had been drifting towards his feelings for Spencer again.

"Oh, okay. Mind if I join you?" the guitarist asked.

"Alright" Aaron said after a few moments of hesitation.

"Just… if it's okay? I don't have to" Spencer added quickly, his voice uncertain.

"It's fine Spence, I don't mind your company" he assured the guitarist. Aaron really did enjoy talking to the man, but it was difficult not to acknowledge his feelings towards him.

They walked out together and stopped not far from the entrance. Aaron leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. When he opened them again Spencer was watching him with an unsure expression.

"Are you sure you are okay?" the guitarist asked.

"I'm okay Spence" Aaron answered, his voice coming out more weak than he intended. "Why?"

"It's just… Well, you've been acting strange lately. Did I do something?"

Of course Spencer would think he had done something. Aaron had intentionally talked a little less to Spencer; the reason to his actions was the deep attraction he had for the young guitarist.

"No Spencer, you haven't done anything" Aaron replied, unable to keep a small chuckle from escaping.

"Then what's going on with you?" the guitarist demanded. "And I think whatever's going on with you has to do with me as you haven't been acting differently towards the others."

"Spencer…" Aaron began. The younger man's demeanor was different all of a sudden, determined but cautious and worried at the same time. He wondered what was going on inside the other man's head.

"Is it because you somehow found out I'm bisexual?" Spencer blurted out quickly followed by covering his mouth with his hands and blushing furiously.

Aaron stared in awe at the other man. "_Did he just say he was bisexual?"_ He felt a small twinge of hope. Spencer however, turned around and moved to leave Aaron alone. He reacted quickly.

"Wait!" Aaron exclaimed, grabbing the other man's arm. Spencer stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "Spencer, I didn't know. It's not why have been acting differently."

The guitarist slowly turned around. Aaron had difficulty reading his expression; it seemed to be a mix of confusion, relief and something else. _"Does he look hopeful?" _Aaron couldn't help to think.

"Then why, Aaron?"

"Spencer I…"

"Hotch! Spencer! They are about to announce the winners!" Derek called from the doorway.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! *runs away to hide* It had to happen somehow though!_

_Avantasia is not a band name made up by myself, it's an actual band (a great one at that)_

_Song used: 'Nomadic' by Backyard Babies_

_Do not own those either. Review?  
Hugs and kisses  
- Zandii_


	6. Celebration

_I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter! It's been finished for over a week, but somehow I forgot all about it. I blame Christmas. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews!_

_Quick reply to one of my wonderful reviewers (posting here since I can't reply by PM)_

_Der Alte,  
First thank you for your reviews, glad you enjoy the story. Also thank you for pointing out the coach/couch thing, I will fix it when I have he chance. (Or maybe convince people to start bringing home their coaches to sit on them) This is a mistake I always seem to make, obviously haven't learned my lesson quite yet. English is not my first language, I guess I could use that as an excuse? ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Aiming for the top**

**Chapter six**

**Celebration**

Spencer's emotions were all over the place. First he was nervous to get the result from the competition. He also felt relief that Aaron hadn't reacted badly at the news of his sexuality. At the same time he was anxious to find out what the singer thought about his revelation. What if Aaron took it badly after getting used to the idea?

"Derek, you don't have to drag me, I am capable of walking myself" Spencer snapped as the drummer dragged him forward.

"Certainly didn't look like it Doc" the drummer joked weakly, his nerves clearly evident in his voice.

Spencer didn't answer but shook his head slightly.

All competing bands stood by the side of the stage waiting for the host to announce the top three.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The judges have voted and selected the top three! All these bands will walk away with some form of prize, but only the number one band will receive the opportunity to work with the Jason Gideon along with a big cash reward!"

As the host paused the audience cheered loudly, some screaming out the different names of the competing bands.

"The top three bands are…" the host paused again for dramatic effect. "Avantasia! Disturbed! And Wicked Spirit!"

Spencer almost didn't believed what the host had said. They had made it to the top three! Along with the other members of his band Spencer practically jumped on to the stage with happiness.

"Well done everyone! Before announcing who the winners are I would like to take a moment to thank all the competing bands and congratulate everyone in a job well done. You have all made this years competition very exciting indeed!"

Spencer watched the excited audience, feeling like his eyes were about to pop out of his head with amazement. He didn't even think about his previous encounter with Aaron. Well, almost.

"Now, if everyone were to quiet down for a moment please!" the host asked. "Third place today goes to… Disturbed!"

The band called Disturbed all walked towards the host all with smiles on their faces. The host introduced the prize which for third place was six months of free rehearsal space along with a small cash-prize.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, time to announce the winner!" the host said as the third place winners walked off the stage.

At his words Spencer felt a hand covering his. He glanced up and Aaron looked at him with a small smile. At this point Spencer was far too nervous to smile back, but he gave Aaron's hand a small squeeze.

"The first prize goes to… Avantasia!" the host announced, followed by a loud roar from the audience and excited yelps of joy from the band on their right.

Spencer exhaled, not aware that he had been holding his breath. Even though they didn't get first place he felt happy and excited. Second place was not bad considering the rough competition.

"Second place" he heard Derek's voice on his left side. "Fuck yeah!"

With a beam the drummer dragged them all into a group hug. The host was still speaking to the winners, explaining the prize they were to receive. When the roars from the audience eased the host spoke again.

"Wicked Spirit, will you please join me!" he began. "I would like to congratulate you for a job well done! Now, it is well known that runners up usually receive a large cash prize but as of this year it has been decided to extend the prize a bit" the host paused again for dramatic effect.

"You have managed to impress a lot of people today. First some of our sponsors have decided to help you upgrade necessary equipment! Not instruments mind you, but other equipment such as speakers and amplifiers."

Spencer was thrilled by this. They did need new equipment and this stuff was expensive.

"Finally…" the host began again. "One of the judges today has worked as a manager to upcoming bands in the past, and successfully so. She has decided that she wants to work with you free of charge for a year!"

The crowd roared. Spencer was shocked. He stared at the host with wide eyes, mimicking, he noticed, the other three members of the band. Somehow Aaron found the ability to speak, but at this point Spencer was unable to take in anything the singer said.

"I can't believe it!" Emily exclaimed excitedly as they walked off the stage.

"Yeah I know, incredible prize!" Derek agreed.

"Can you believe they did that? Added all those extra prizes for us? Not as great prize as the first prize perhaps, but incredible enough!" Emily added.

They all decided to go out to celebrate, along with Penelope. Deciding that they didn't want a long drive they decided to take their celebration to a pub closer to their homes.

"Hey, aren't you guys Wicked Spirit?" an excited voice asked as they entered a pub. "I saw you guys today, you were incredible!"

Spencer looked around, a little surprised at being recognized. He found the owner of the voice, a young woman.

"You're damn right we were!" Derek replied cockily. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"Jordan Todd, nice to meet you" offering her hand to the drummer, but seemed unaffected by Derek's cockiness.

Spencer didn't listen to the rest of their conversation, well aware at this point that Derek would spend the evening flirting with the woman. Instead he walked to an empty booth with Emily and Penelope as Aaron walked to the bar to get the first round of drinks.

"Thanks mysterious man!" Penelope said when Aaron returned. "Shouldn't I be the one buying you guy's drinks tonight though?" she added with a chuckle.

Emily only shook her head and laughed before raising her glass in a toast.

About an hour later Spencer found himself with only Aaron's company. Emily and Penelope were entangled in conversation with two men and Derek was still chatting up Jordan Todd. Spencer suddenly felt rather uncomfortable when he thought about their earlier conversation. He had decided not to bring it up. Unfortunately he was rather drunk at the moment and whatever he decided earlier was long forgotten.

"Aaron, you never answered my question earlier" he said, a slight slur to his voice. This was the last thing Spencer remembered.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke with a bad headache in an unfamiliar bedroom. With a jolt he sat up, instantly regretting the sudden movement as his headache increased.

"Good morning" a familiar voice said.

Spencer turned his head and saw Aaron standing in the doorway in his pajamas, holding a glass of water.

"Aaron… What… Why…?" he stuttered, his voice hoarse.

The singer chuckled and handed him the glass of water and some painkillers.

"Derek had left and you were pretty much wasted. I didn't want you to leave on your own so I brought you to my place" Aaron explained.

Spencer blushed slightly at his explanation.

"Did I… Have I… Did we talk about anything? Last thing I remember is telling you that you never answered my previous question."

Aaron twisted uncomfortably on his seat be the bed before answering.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer. Before I could grasp what you said you had bounced up from the table. After that you happily announced your love for everything and everyone" the singer explained. "I think I saw you enrolled in a discussion with a lamp at one point."

It was now Spencer's turn to shift uncomfortably. _"Well this is embarrassing! I knew I shouldn't have had that much alcohol" _he thought.

"Well… Do you think we could finish that conversation now?" he asked instead, deciding to ignore his embarrassment.

"Fine" Aaron mumbled. "Come on, I made breakfast."

They sat down by the small table in Aaron's tiny kitchen. Spencer was occupying himself with pouring a large amount of sugar into his coffee. When he was satisfied he took a sip and looked at the man across the table, waiting for said man to speak.

"Alright. You asked me if I've been acting differently because you're bisexual" Aaron began, probably trying to avoid the actual question asked last. "Well, I honestly didn't know that. It doesn't bother me Spence…"

"Okay and?" Spencer asked when the singer didn't continue.

"It doesn't bother me because I'm gay."

Spencer could do nothing but to stare at the man in front of him. Aaron gay? He would never have guessed. "Oh" was all he said.

"It would make no sense for me to be bothered by your sexuality when I'm not straight, don't you think?"

"I guess. Then why Aaron? Why have you been acting so strange around me lately? I thought we got along well?"

"Alright here we go. Spencer, I want you to know that your position in the band is not in jeopardy here. I was planning to keep this to myself."

"Just tell me Aaron" Spencer said weakly, a little worried.

"I have been acting this way because I have feelings for you. In the beginning it was mere attraction, which I could've lived with easily. As I got to know you better my feelings changed. Lately I've been falling for you hard Spencer. I distanced my self from you to try to get over it."

At the end the singer's voice was barely more than a whisper. Spencer felt a warm sensation spreading in his chest at his words. The object of his affection liked him back!

"I like you too" Spencer whispered weakly.

* * *

_Finally something happened with two of my favorite boys! _

_I will most likely not be able to make another update before Christmas, I am currently very busy at work with a lot to do before the holidays. I am also way behind on my Christmas-shopping. So, if I am unable to post another chapter before, I'd like to wish all my wonderful readers a Merry Christmas! _

_(I hope to post at least one more chapter before New Years, if not, Happy New year)_

_All I want for Christmas is reviews!_

_Hugs and kisses_

_-Zandii_


End file.
